movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaa
Kaa is a villain snake from The Jungle Book. Kaa played Mr. Smee in Eric Pan He is a idiot pirate Kaa played Morley in Animation Star Wars: The Clone Wars He is a snake-like alien Kaa played Undead Toy Duck in Dumbo's Nightmare Before Christmas He is a vampire duck Kaa played Flotsam in The Little Arabian Princess He is an eel Kaa played Cloak in The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea He is a manta ray Kaa played Mr. Smee in Eric Pan, Eric Pan 2: Return to Neverland, Guido Pan, and Guido Pan in Return to Neverland He is an idiot pirate Kaa played The Peddler in Simbaladdin Kaa played Patty O'Brien in Danny Powers: Internation Cat of Mystery Kaa played Ed in The Cat King He is a laughing hyena Kaa played the Magic Mirror in Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends He is a mirror Kaa played Toby in Danny and Bagheera He is Chadwick's henchman Kaa played Joanna in The Rescuers Down Under (LionKingFilms Style) He is a Lizard Kaa played Grumpy in Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles He is a dwarf Kaa played Sir Hiss in Robin Hood (Animated Style) He is a green snake Kaa played the Skull in The Last Unicorn (Nuclearzeon Style) Kaa played Grimsby in Simba Claus is Coming to Town Kaa played Tweedledee in Destiny in Wonderland Kaa played Snake in The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) He is a member of the Gangreen Gang Kaa played Zombi in Wreck-It Alex Kaa played Komodo Joe in Danny Cat (Crash Bandicoot) He is a komodo dragon Kaa played Alex The Lion in the Pacific Ocean Series He is a Lion Kaa Played Dr. Cockroach PHD in Mermaids vs. Villains He is a cockroach Kaa Played Squint in Wild Age 4: Continental Drift He is a Crazy Rabbit Kaa Played Snake in Canal Famille Story He is a Snake Kaa played Tick-Tock Crocodile in Huckleberry Pan He is a ticking crocodile Portrayals: *In The Mammal Book Played by Sir Hiss *In The Ohana Book Played by Jafar *In The Cartoon Book Played by Banzai *In The Wildlife Book 1 and 2 Played by Weasel McGreed *In The Cartoon Book 1 and 2 Played by Banzai *In The Golden Age Book, portrayed by Tom Cat *In The Wizard Book, played by Nagini *In The Clan Book Played by Ken *In The Jungle Book (Baloo The BearFan360 Style) Played By Nigel *In The Jungle Book (Fiver&Heather's Channel) portrayed by Aardvark *In The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) and The Jungle Book 2 (Disney and Sega Human Style) Played by Ernie Sayle *In The Children Book and The Children Book 2 Played by Stiletto *In The Mobius 1 and 2 Played by Klump *In The Birthday Book 1 and 2 Played by Coconuts *In The Celebrate Book 1 and 2 Played by Meowth *In The Galaxtic Guardian Book Played by Berkeley Beetle *In The Rodent Book Played by Minimus P.U. *In The Forest Book Played by Vlad Vladikoff *In The Invertebrate Book Played by Sheldon J. Plankton *In The Reptile Book Played by Savio *In The Ocean Book Played by Bruce the Shark *In The Person Book Played by Rasputin *In The Power Book Played by Quan Chi *In The Power Girl Book Played by Princess Morbucks *In The Jungle Book (4000Movies Style) he is Played by Percy. Gallery: Kaa in The Jungle Book.jpg|Kaa in The Jungle Book Kaa in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Kaa in The Jungle Book 2 Oliver and fievel rescue rangers villians 1.png Kaa hypnotizing shanti .jpeg Exxxxcussse me, might I be...of ssssome...asssssisssssstancccce, hmmm?.jpeg Are you lossst, little one?.png Sssleep little man cub, ressst in peaccce....jpeg Ssshut your eyesss and trussst and me.jpeg Kaa: yes, mancub...please, go to sleep...please go to sleep....jpeg Kaa: sleep...please go to sleep...sleep little man-cub...rest in peace....jpeg Guess who Kaa snags in his coils?.jpeg Kaa: Shut your eyes...and trust and meeee....jpeg Kaa: do my snake eyes deceive me? Why it's that succulent man-cub....jpeg Kaa: say now, what do we have here?.jpeg Kaa: you can sleep...safe and sound...knowing I...am around....jpeg Sneaky sly serpent.jpeg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2911.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Snakes Category:Sidekicks Category:Animal Villains Category:Pythons Category:Reptiles Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Predators Category:Idiots Category:Manly Villains Category:Liars Category:Singing characters Category:Fathers Category:Animal Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Memes Category:Funny villains Category:Funny Villains Category:Baloo's Enemy Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Villians Category:Cowards Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Hungry Characters Category:Sly Characters Category:Sneaky Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Hypnotists Category:Hypnotic Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Animals